countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kamome-hebi/Thank you and goobye
From a former administrator to tons of nice people Dear everyone, I do not know how to explain it in a short way so this is going to be a long message. I am not writing this as an administrator but as Kamome-hebi herself. In February I will be into Countryhumans for one year, well, actually, it will not happen. As maybe some of you already know, I feel less and less into this fandom and I don’t think I will ever regain the same interest into it. Maybe I should make a brief history of it. I was, and still, love animation memes for years, and as I was getting interested into Polandball, I found some Countryhumans animation memes. I fast really got into it and so searched for a Wiki but then found two empty Countryhumans Wiki, an article exists about this : https://countryhumans.fandom.com/wiki/Wiki_history Apart from being an admin I also drew a lot of different Countryhumans and discovered talented people in animation and more generally art related to this fandom. For the first time I confronted my culture to other ones, and to be honest, I never felt as patriotic before. I with pleasure and a lot of hesitations created my first articles and gave lots of my time to them (especially France), saw more people discovering the Wiki and contributing to it. I joined the sever and enjoyed talking for hours with people and organised art contest, all were lots of fun. Now I am happy when I see that the Wiki keep growing even without the edits of the administrators. Of course I dealed with vandalism, but we were a team, so no, I was never dealing alone with it, and we always managed to get other these. But yeah now you must be wondering why I’m leaving if everything is so great. Well if I gave so much to this Wiki it was because I found something that is usually so usefull to me (I often check the Wikis of the fandom I am in) empty I really wanted to make it work. Now as I said before it’s working on it’s own and with the team we have I feel like I have « made my part of the contract ». I am still helping newcomers and fixing some mistakes but I have enough motivation to write articles like before. But this is actually a small reason compared to the real one, which is, I am not interested into Countryhumans anymore. I came here expecting to learn tons of History, and I did, until a certain point, but saddly I saw of people still making art and animation about the same period of History : WW2. Same thing with the popular countries which get all the attention (especially the family of United Kingdom) when the entire Africa is being ignored, not talking about how some people seems to actually give affection to authoritarian regimes and even ship them. Shipping, it is an another point I don’t like, I have never been a big fan of shipping a lot lots of characters, and I realised how much Countryhumans is evolving around shipping. Of course, not everyone is liking and producing stuff like that, but the majority still and I have grown tired of it overtime. I think this is no more for me, and I want to leave it before I get bad memories of it. I have to admit, leaving the team and the community still a thing to me. Because I have met several people, made friendship that I hope will survive to this, improved in terms in communication, drawing, learned more name of countries and flags that ever before, got so much involved into it. I can’t ignore, I can’t forget all the good time I spent here. Know that I will stay here until I completed one my biggest project, even if I won’t be an administrator anymore, the animation contest. It last a lot of time so I better start it soon. Saddly this mean no more art contest, unless an another administrator accept to take care of that. After this message you won’t see me under « Wiki administrator » anymore. To all the people who ever edited, talked on the Discord or even took time to look at this Wiki. And to the Administrator team, I will not forget how enjoyable was working together, Marshywillow, Seyri/Veswa, Saki See, Timelight, StickManReally, Fluffy.125. Thank you… I was glad to help, I and hope it was the case. Sincerely, Kamome-hebi Category:Blog posts